fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Miłośnik Foxy/Życie animatronika - Foxy
{Jest to seria którą opisuje jeden animatronik - Foxy} (W tym artykule mogą pojawić się drobne przekleństwa i/lub przemoc) {Akcja opowiadania będzie toczyć się od 2 do 1 i z 1 do 3. Jakby kto nie wiedział, pizzeria z 2 części była przed tą z pierwszej xD} 1.07.1987r. POKÓJ: CZĘŚCI/SERWIS, GODZINA 13:47, PIZZERIA FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA Arghhhh. Siedzę tu od rana. leżę w cieniu, z dala od kamer, i moich zniszczonych, starych, ale dobrych przyjaciół. Bardzo mi tu źle. Brakuje mi tu tego wszystkiego co miałem, przepraszam, mieliśmy. Tych miłych, małych dzieci, wolnej przestrzeni i swobody poruszania się swobodnie po całej poprzedniej lokacji. a teraz?tamte, plastikowe, milsze i ładniejsze, ale mniej przyjemne w dotyku i mało odporne graty zdobywają sławę. To nie fair. Chciałbym znów móc być lubianym. Słyszę że Bonnie, Chicka i Freddy mnie wołają. Idę z nimi pogadać. 1.07.1987r. POKÓJ: CZĘŚCI/SERWIS, GODZINA 15.21, PIZZERIA FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA - O wreszcie jesteś. Choć pogadamy - powiedział do mnie Freddy. - A poco do cholery, jeśli można spytać? - spytałem trochę agresywnie. - Jeju, nie ma co denerwować. Usiądźmy. Musimy coś obgadać. - A o okladnie? - powiedział stary, mój ulubiony przyjaciel Bonnie. Sepleni trochę, bo oderwali mu całą szczękę. Co za bezczelność! To oni nie wiedzą, że my też mamy uczucia? A jeżeli by ktoś nie wiedział, powiedział (co za rym xDD) "A co dokładnie?" - A noooooo właśnieeeeeee Freeeeedyyyyyy. Oooooo cooooo ci choooodzi? - zapytała Chicka, którą, w sumie lubieliśmy wszyscy. Za każdym razem gdy coś mówi, przedłuża samogłoskę : "o","e" i "y". Ci sami bezczelni ludzie rozerwali jej szczękę!!!. Jak dobrze, że ja z Freddym mieliśmy więcej szczęścia. - Więc tak, chcemy zdobyć (raczej) chociaż małe zainteresowanie wśród dzieci, prawda? - Nooooooooo. - o - To powiedział Bonnie "No". - Tak - odparłem. - Mam plan - zaczął Freddy - rozdrażnijmy te plastikowe dziadostwa, żeby atakowały strażnika nocnego który tu przychodzi co noc. Możemy też rozdrażnić Mangla do tego stopnia, żeby ludzie zorientowali się, że są szalone, i jest szansa, że mogą nas odnowić! - Bardzo dobry pomysł. Jutro wcielimy to w życie - przytaknąłem , bo to był naprawdę dobry plan, żeby znów stać się choć trochę wartościowym!!! 2.07.1987r. POKÓJ: SCENA I DZIECIĘCA ZATOCZKA, GODZINA 2:08 PIZZERIA FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA No i zrobione. To ciągłe wyzywanie i reszta innych przykrych rzeczy chyba wyrządziła dosyć duże szkody w głównym dysku tych durniów. A teraz, wystarczy, że my, starzy pokarzemy im jak to się robi. Nigdy jeszcze takich rzeczy nie robiliśmy. Stanąłem na korytarzu przed jego biurem. Potem, chwilę później przyszedł do mnie Bonnie. Powiedziałem mu szeptem: - Wejdź do jego biura, ale nie daj się na maskę, chyba mamy na tyle rozumu, że nie nabierzemy się na kawałek płótna na głowie.Ja na niego skoczę, jeżeli nie poświeci na mnie latarką, bo w tedy się jakoś dziwnie resetuję i muszę iść od nowa. Ok? - K. Ozumialem. Obie ak ak owisz. - "Ok. Zrozumiałem. Zrobię tak jak mówisz". Na szczęście ten debil z kamerą i maską na mnie nie poświecił! Co za nie doświadczony i głupi ten nasz ochroniarz! Skoczyłem na niego, a on już przy słowie "Zabiję" z moich ust umarł na zawał. Czemu, chyba dla tego, że mój moduł głosu jest trochę popsuty, i wydaję z siebie tylko straszny krzyk. Potem cała nasza czwórka "trochę'' go "dla zabawy" zmasakrowała, a potem włożyliśmy go do zamiennego stroju tego plastikowego cieniasa, i wróciliśmy na swoje miejsce. Aha! Jeszcze pomazaliśmy te chodzące plastiki krwią, żeby wyglądało że to oni, a my się trochę zmyliśmy. Rano policja zabrała ciało, a te plastikowe miały teraz przez nas prawdziwe kłopoty. Został tylko jeden element: ugryzienie przez Mangla. Potem to tak wszystko się szybko potoczy, że nawet te chuje się nie obejrzą, a już wylądują na wysypisku, a my odnowieni i piękni, wrócimy do naszego ulubionego zajęcia. Już się nie mogę doczekać!!!'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach